dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Crisis Issue 5
Dino Crisis #5 is the fifth volume of a six-part manhua series officially-licensed by Capcom. Plot The guerrilla leader seizes the Third Energy data from Gail. A pack of Velociraptors arrive. Seeing his cue to leave, the leader gets back in the team helicopter and makes preparations to leave. Gail runs to the helicopter, trying to get in. The leader refuses him and departs, only to be killed in an explosion. Gail, Regina and Dr. Kirk are left on the ground, surrounded by dozens of Velociraptors. The dinosaurs jump at them, but are swept away by a randomly-occurring storm. The group is split up; Regina finds Rick, while Gail interrogates Dr. Kirk in a newly-created cave. Dr. Kirk reveals there is a hovercraft nearby that can be used to escape. Regina and Rick try to make their own escape, but reach a heavily-flooded section of the facility where a large animal hunts Rick. He proceeds to beat it with a crowbar, and eventually stab it. With the creature dead, they continue running through the facility. Gail and Dr. Kirk continue traveling to the hovercraft, moving towards more of the animals Rick and Regina encountered. They walk over a slim walkway to cross the water, and Gail falls over. He is immediately swamped by smaller animals and bitten. He struggles to get to a fire extinguisher; when he gets it he sprays them off. Dr. Kirk takes advantage of the situation to get to a large cargo elevator alone. Gail returns before the door closes, and strangles Kirk for trying to leave him. Gail notices a cable hanging around, and realises this is where he fought Rick earlier. The conscious Tyrannosaurus appears before them. Characters * Guerrilla leader * Captain Gail * Regina * Dr. Kirk * Rick Crew Further notes Gallery Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 2.jpg|Page 2 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 3.jpg|Page 3 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 4.jpg|Page 4 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 5.jpg|Page 5 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 6.jpg|Page 6 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 7.jpg|Page 7 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 8.jpg|Page 8 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 9.jpg|Page 9 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 10.jpg|Page 10 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 11.jpg|Page 11 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 12.jpg|Page 12 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 13.jpg|Page 13 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 14.jpg|Page 14 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 15.jpg|Page 15 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 16.jpg|Page 16 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 17.jpg|Page 17 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 18.jpg|Page 18 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 19.jpg|Page 19 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 20.jpg|Page 20 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 21.jpg|Page 21 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 22.jpg|Page 22 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 23.jpg|Page 23 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 24.jpg|Page 24 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 25.jpg|Page 25 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 26.jpg|Page 26 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 27.jpg|Page 27 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 28.jpg|Page 28 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 29.jpg|Page 29 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 30.jpg|Page 30 Dino Crisis Issue 5 - page 31.jpg|Page 31 Sources ;excerpts Category:Manhua Category:Dino Crisis manhua